Parts containers are popular in the manufacturing field because manufacturing technicians require many parts containers to store small items such as screws, nuts, etc. Most of the containers include a housing structure and a cover which is apt to drop off due to frequent accessing of the small items in the housing structure. To prevent the cover from dropping off, the user has to hold the cover temporarily with his/her hand or put the cover in his/her pocket thus affecting his/her working efficiency. It is requisite to provide a parts container which does not require the user to make extra effort to place the cover when the user accesses the items in the container.